


Council Meeting Emergency

by hose0kk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Body Worship, Codename Kink, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Akira, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Makoto, Smut, Table Sex, Teen Romance, Vaginal Fingering, fucking in the council room, shumako are fucking in school lol, soft and fluffy smut, the thieves are suspicious of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Weeks after their first time together, Makoto and Ren dreamed of doing it again but are too shy to mention it. One day, Makoto thought calling her boyfriend to the council room hoping for them to fuck might've been a bad idea.Turns out it wasn't.





	Council Meeting Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut, pls have mercy on me HAHAHAH this fic is inspired by freinoirs artwork here; https://freinoir.tumblr.com/post/161368408170/lets-do-it-in-the-student-council-room
> 
> Please check their artworks more, they're a shumako heaven;; !!

Soft moans and groans filled through the air as the croaking of a bed hit the wall. The two love birds took their time to reach their peak, with their breathing getting ragged and their heart pulsating together as one. The slick sound bare skin slapping softly against each other were the only things they could hear in the empty apartment, and it slowly gradually increased. Their sweaty foreheads made their bangs stick as they wrap their arms around each other's bodies, not wanting to let go.

Between their breathy moans, they shared a passionate kiss. She whispered out a stuttered _"more."_ and _"faster"_ , gripping the sheets between her fingers, throwing her head back in absolute pleasure.

_"Please.."_ He whispered desperately, listening to his lover's commands. He raised his hips and quicken his thrusts, earning more reactions from his lover. He furrowed his eyebrows, groaning under his breath, he was so close.

She suddenly gripped the boy's arm, tightly as well almost as if telling him she was close. He nodded, whispering to her that he was too. He continue to go faster, placing small kisses on her collarbone that became small red and purple hickeys, marking his mark. He knew she was going to complain about it later, but to this point of time, both of them didn't really care.

She shifted her hips, trying to reach her most sensitive spot, throwing her head left and right as her moans became louder whines. Suddenly, her vision became white as her body shook in lust and pleasure, the feeling reach to the tips of her fingers and her head turned fuzzy. She released a silent moan, gripping her lover's neck and breathed into his ear, telling him he was amazing and whispering more sweet nothings.

Her entire body felt so sensitive, that her lover's thrusts were creating more overstimulation. She whined and shifted her hips more to help the boy reach his peak once she slowly came down from her high. She opened her eyes a little to see the silhouette of her lover, it was dark in her apartment but she could still see the details of him that she loved dearly.

He groaned under his breath, cursing as well as he buried his face into her neck, biting his lips. Thrusting his hips faster, he gripped the girl's thighs and released his seed into the condom. His own loud groan rang in his ears, he could feel his lover's fingers thread through his hair as he breathed onto her collarbones. He felt so relaxed under her touch.

As his hips stopped moving into her, he placed himself up on his elbows, looking into her ruby eyes with pure love. He shared a soft kiss to her, asking if she was okay. She nodded, telling him she was more than okay whilst laughing tiredly, running her fingers through the boy's hair.

He pulled out slowly, taking off the condom, tying it and threw it away at the nearest bin before flopping back into the bed and pulled the sheets over their naked bodies. He chuckled seeing his lover barely opening her eyes as she slowly fades away, he pulled the sleepy girl into his embrace, kissing her forehead. He stroked the girl's hair, feeling her face cuddle immediately into his neck.

_"I love you."_ She whispered to him.

His heart soared. _"I love you too, Makoto."_

-

A few weeks after their first time, the two tired to act normal as possible but they couldn't deny the feeling of the fiery passionate lust and love they had everytime they shared a kiss or held each other.

They wanted to do it again, but unfortunately the time they had was little and life was ahead of them.

But Makoto had other thoughts though.

On the second last period class of the day, Ren was looking out the window, tired of waiting the next teacher to come in of class, just wanting for the school day to end already. He watched as the trees outside swayed to the wind, he was distracted of thinking for the next palace for the Phantom Thieves by looking at nothingness. By the mention of that, he remembered his girlfriend, Makoto and suddenly his lips turn into a small smile.

He can't wait to see her again, he misses her dearly. He was just messaging her last night, telling her to have a good night sleep along with extremely unnecessary cheesy words that brought embarrassment to the poor girl, he laughed just thinking of the brunette's beet-red face while she read it.

Ever since their first date and their flying rumors about their relationship, the couple became more open than ever. They started being more happy together around the crew and holding hands more around the school grounds, earning the usual looks and whispers. The said rumors died down eventually after that, and no one dared to try and stop them thanks to Makoto, the perks of dating the High School Council President.

His mind shifted to remembering kissing her a few days ago, it was delightful and sweet. Her lips were soft and beautiful, he could kiss her forever if he wanted to and sometimes their kisses turn deep and passionate, full of love.

Ren's face turns into another shade of red as the image stuck to his head, the mention of kisses leading to their first time, in Makoto's apartment. He breathed out a shaky sigh, it was amazing, he remembered both of them ripping each other's clothes off right when they closed the door and their mouths devouring each other while they lead to her room.

He gulped at the memory, he shouldn't think about this in class, not right now. But he couldn't help it, he bit his lip in slight frustration just thinking about the brunette's lips, messy hair, her flustered face, the way she pulls his hair and the way she grips his arms tightly and her moa--

"Hey, Ren?" His mind snapped into reality, his face absolutely bursting in colour as Ann in front of him cocked her head to the side seeing him. He stuttered out a reply, trying to get his dirty mind off in school. That can wait.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked, her back turned to Ren's desk. The boy nodded, smiling softly, trying to look as blank as possible. He could also feel Morgana poking out his desk, trying to look at his owner's expression. Ann pursed her lips, not convinced by the boy's acting. "Anyway, did you see Makoto before class?"

His eyes lit up hearing the mention of his girlfriend's name, he shook his head. He didn't recall seeing the brunette anywhere when he got in through the school gates.

Ann's expression turned concerned, she sighed deeply. "I saw her, she was acting strange when I greeted her, like she was terrified of something. Her whole face was red, she was looking everywhere, avoiding eye contact. I think she was trying to find someone."

Okay, he wasn't sure what happened, nor Ann would know but the girl was definitely not herself.

"I was really worried, but can you talk to her? I was afraid to ask because she looked so nervous and since you're her boyfriend, I think it's fair to tell you what's happening to her." Ann looked up to Ren's eyes with hope, the blonde was probably one of Makoto's best of friends, the face she had was full of worries.

"Of course." Now Ren felt worried, he hoped whatever problem his lover had, she could share with him. Makoto wasn't usually the most to let out her feelings, but hearing the way she was from Ann, he legitimately felt worried for her. The blonde thanked him, showing a small smile before turning back to her own desk.

While his mind was occupied, he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket, telling him a notification went off. He pulled it out, placing his phone behind the desk so it was easier for people not to see his device. Turning the phone on, the first thing he saw was a message from Makoto.

His eyes blinked in confusion, immediately clicking on the chat without question.

Makoto: Hey.

Makoto: Can you meet me at the Council room? Is right now okay?

Makoto: It's urgent. I need to tell you something.

Ren's heart raced, he wasn't sure but the way the girl displayed her messages made him even more worried. He definitely needs to see her.

"Who is it?" Morgana meowed, looking at Ren's perplexed face.

"It's Makoto." He said, and the sound of her name already made Ann turn back around to his desk, looking wide eyed.

"She said she wants to meet me at the Council room, it's urgent." Ren's lips turn into a small frown, his chest began feeling heavy.

"You should go, I think it'll be better if you meet her right now and see what's the problem." Ann puffed. "I can cover for you when the teacher comes in class, go."

Ren nodded, thanking her. Rushing out of the classroom, leaving Ann to Morgana, also aware of the looks and stares from his classmates along the way. There was no one in the hallways since it was class time so Ren had the advantage to run around, and he did. Climbing up the second story, with his mind thinking the worst situations that Makoto could be in.

He wonders what it is, probably her sister? The teachers? An assignment? The Phantom Thieves? None of them were good, and that made him anxious. He hopes he could solve it.

-

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Makoto places her forehead on the council table, almost wanting to slap her in shame.

She can't believe she's doing this.

Is she really going to try convince her boyfriend to satisfy her needs? What kind of idiot is she? Makoto didn't even have the answer for that, she continued feeling the circling twists in her gut as she shamed herself.

She wanted this, she definitely did. She's been having the same fantasy for five days now, she's going crazy if she doesn't help herself now. But now that she's alerting the boy to come to the council room, she has no idea what to do.

The same dream she's been having wasn't the most appropriate, it all happened after their first time together. It included a very sweaty looking Ren, making love to her in the most ways she loved and she wakes up to her wet dream sweating, gripping her bed sheets. It just felt so good the first time they did it, the way Ren held her, kissed her, pushed her till her peak, she wanted to do it again, she's desperate because they barely have time to even do it.

But he's going to be here any minute, what is she even going to say? What is she doing to do? How is she going to explain? That she's turned on and she wants to do it the council room? That was placed next to classrooms and anyone could hear it? The thought of it made Makoto excited, but she shaked her head. She even hesitated to send the message, now she's regretting her decision already. She doesn't know if she's incredibly embarrassed or she's feeling her face and her body feel hot and bothered.

She suddenly hears knocking on the door and her heart completely stops, she freaks out for a split second before breathing. She lightly slaps her cheeks, trying to get some courage. She calls out to the person telling them to come in and she was greeted to her lovely concerned looking boyfriend at the doorway.

"Hey." He smiled, looking at Makoto who froze up in her seat, fidgeting in her position.

"H-Hey." She managed to push out words, her stuttered words made her feel pathetic that it's humiliating. Trying to look normal, she rubbed her thighs together, as if telling her own body to stop reacting so much from even seeing the boy's fit and gorgeous body. "Come, sit."

Ren gladly did, sitting down across her comfortably on the council table, the seating bring back memories when they were searching for Kaneshiro's palace and Ryuji blew their cover over the phone, that still made him laugh till this day. But that's not what's he's focusing right now.

He looked at his lover's face, she was looking anywhere from his eye contact, she wasn't sitting properly in her chair, her entire face is red and she was extremely quiet.

"Are you okay?" He started off, hoping that the girl would open up to him. The question caught her off guard, causing her to glance at his eyes and quickly looking away again. "I heard from Ann that you were acting strange this morning."

"O-Oh." Great. How is she going to tell him now that he's actually concerned about her well-being?

"It made me kinda worried." Ren rubbed his nape. "If there's anything you want to tell me, then go ahead."

Makoto kept her mouth shut, silence filling the entire room, making her uncomfortable and Ren even more concerned. Both hearts racing.

"Anything?" Makoto finally looked up, her heart beating out of her chest, the heat between her legs is slowly and slowly becoming more unbearable. The boy nodded in response, trying to reassure her.

Ren thinks she's not feeling okay, when she is actually so much _more_ than okay.

"I-I.." She hesitated, not wanting to embarrassed herself but she really wanted this.

"Go ahead." Ren placed his arms on the the table, awaiting for the girl's response, smiling innocently, not even aware of the poor brunette's situation.

Just say it, Makoto's head says. For God's sake, just say it.

The silence lasted for a few seconds.

"Iwantedtodo _it_ againlikewedidlasttimebutdidn'thavetimebutIreallywannadoit!" She said quickly in one breath, almost yelling it out. Relief was placed on her shoulders but she immediately slapped her mouth closed when she finally realized what she said. Her face heated up, looking up to Ren who seem wide eyed, confused.

He blinked his eyes for a second, processing the girl's words before his eyes widened even more and his cheeks turned up another colour to the tips of his ears, looking at the girl, shocked.

He certainly did not expect that.

But it definitely explained for her nervousness around him all of sudden and the way she was fidgeting in her chair, he looked down to his lap with his heart beating faster than usual. What should he do? Did he hear it correctly? I mean, when she said _"it."_ , she definitely meant _it._

He gulped nervously, suddenly freezing up in his chair as well. Without saying it, he definitely wanted to do again, he really did. He just didn't know where or how to start right now.

Makoto cursed, she knew this was a bad idea, she shakes her legs in embarrassment. She wanted to dig a hole and hide till the ends of the earth, she hid her flustered face into her hands.

"This is getting too much." She whispered, suddenly getting out of her chair and walking towards the door. Ren snapped his head up to the sound of his girlfriend's footsteps heading for the exit, he quickly got out as well and catched up to her.

"Wait, Makoto." He grabbed the girl's shoulders who struggled in his hold, he placed the girl in place tightly, looking at her straight into her eyes. He licked his suddenly dried up lips as he also felt his throat going dry as well, he started sweating nervously.

"I-I want to do it too." He shamelessly admitted, furrowing his eyebrows, watching the brunette's flabbergasted face as she relaxed in his hold. "I've been thinking about it for so long, and tried to ignore it because I didn't want to force you into anything but.."

Makoto could feel the boy's hot breath near her face, she gulped. She started feeling more and more sensitive, her lips were centimeters away from his, so close to kissing.

"I want to do it. H-Here, I mean. I-In the Council room." Makoto's shoulders were released and she hands searched for support, gripping the boy's blazer tightly. She watches the boy's eyes dilated, turning more lustful as his eyebrows furrowed.

She breathed heavily, gasping when Ren moved his lips to the corners of her lips before he locked the the council room door shut, so that no one could disturb them.

Her heart raced seeing him slowly take off his glasses and unbuttoning his school blazer, letting it fall to the floor, leaving him in his white sweater and his suspenders. The said blazer really hid his well muscled physique getting from his training and his fights in the Metaverse, not to mention he was charming to the eyes.

"Is this okay? Are you sure you want this?" Ren whispered. His voice was deep and husky, it sent chills down her spine. But there still was a gentle meaning to his words, she knew that her lover didn't want to force her into doing anything, it was sweet.

His hands stopped and were wrapped around her waist, whilst he leaned his forehead against Makoto's. Even from the position, the girl could still hear his shaking beating heart, he was just as nervous as she is.

"Yes." She whined, and the two immediately reached each others bodies, tightly. They started off with one small kiss, and they went all out. Kissing between them was always slow, sensual, just they way how they like it.

Ren reached his hand to cradle the brunette's face lovingly and gradually slid his fingers through her hair. His other hand still on her hip, pulling her closer so there was no space between them. He could hear the girl's soft moans between their tongues, they were quiet so he didn't have to worry. During their first time, Makoto's apartment was empty so they were loud and they didn't have a single care of the world, but now they were still in school grounds and there were students next door. Even with the door locked, they still needed to be careful.

Ren chuckled into the kiss, the thought of doing this in public, more likely next door to people studying made him feel excited. He deepened the kiss, reaching for Makoto's thighs, pulled them up to his dangle on his hip, earning a breathy gasp from the girl. The boy felt dominant, the way Makoto completely let him take action drove him mad, so then he pulled the girl up with her legs around his hips.

The kiss broke but Makoto breathed against his face, lips red and bruised, thirsty for more. The position made it easier for their two raging sexes to meet, letting them immerse into the touch. The girl was starting to feel wetness between her legs, she felt restricted with the clothing still on her and she wanted to break the wall quickly. She could feel the boy place small butterfly kisses on her neck whilst she was carried to the table, she was placed on it softly as the boy started biting softly on her skin. He slowly unbuttoned her school vest, pulling it off her and dropping it on the floor.

Ren looked beautiful, his hair in an absolute mess with face is flushed to his neck as sweat drops from his forehead, lips red and swollen from all the kissing. He relaxed under Makoto's dearly gaze, placing his arms between her, trapping her. He then pushed the suspenders off his shoulders, before finally taking off the top piece of his clothing.

Makoto gulped when she looked at her lover's fit toned body, it wasn't like she could admit it anyway that her boyfriend is in fact, _hot._ She always had the urge to bite his skin down, and mark him hers, but she felt embarrassed with under the deep gaze of his to do it. She looked away, hearing the boy chuckle, she could even picture the searing cocky smirk he had.

She was sweating when he tugged on her white long sleeved shirt, the boy's face looked like he was asking permission to go further. Makoto smiled shyly, nodding, allowing him to slowly pull the shirt up from her frame, leaving her in her undergarments. Her face heated up, ready to wrap her hands around herself but the boy stopped her actions.

"Don't hide please, you're beautiful." Ren whispered, kissing her collarbones. He could hear the brunette's heart pumping faster at his compliment. He held the girl carefully, exploring her bare skin, dragging his nails lightly across her back, sending goosebumps to her whole body. The boy reached her bra strap, slowly removing the piece of clothing, immediately nibbling across her chest, leaving red and purple marks.

Makoto breathed heavily, letting out slow and sultry moans, gripping his shoulder and his hair, rolling her head to her back. She reminded herself to not make too much noise, as they were still in a place that anyone could hear them. She bit her lip hard, muffling her small sounds from her mouth as her lover slowly mark his way down to her stomach with kitten licks and left love bites right above her hips. The girl was still wearing her skirt and her black tights which were sticked against her inner thighs, she desperately needed attention there, but she was patient.

Ren was struggling as much as his girl was, hearing her moans made him even more turned on, feeling the restriction in his pants. But he wanted the girl to enjoy this more, almost worshipping her as he work his way to her tights, his lips still marking her hips with his hands discreetly sneaked under her skirt and pulled the material along with her panties down to her ankles, catching the brunette's attention. She gasp loudly when his fingers almost made contact with her inner thighs, he looked up to her with a dark gaze. The girl pulled her skirt up slowly, letting the boy look at her in all her glory.

_She's gorgeous_ , Ren thought, he thought what a shame their first time that he couldn't see her beauty in her dark apartment that night.

His eyes still keeping eye contact with the girl, he kept his focus on her wet clitoris. She was leaking as well, he didn't know how long she was waiting for this, but he's going to give her what she deserves best. He darted his tongue, giving licks on the slit, he sensed his shoulder being scratched hard and his hair being pulled harder along with a muffled moan behind her lips. He hissed against her labias, lightly sucking on it.

"R-Ren." She gasped, keeping her voice down, trembling with the tremendous amount of pleasure running through her. She felt the boy's tongue run a long lick slightly moving into her slit, she threw her head back. "Please, ah, I-I cant."

The boy pulled away with loud 'pop' sound, licking his lips before smirking to her, he then spit onto his palm, smearing all over his three fingers. Returning back to her clit, slowly rubbing the wetness.

"..Are you okay?" He breathed, keeping eye level with the girl, kissing her cheeks. Earning a frantic nod, her hand moving to cover her noisy lips as the pleasure from his fingers rushed up through her blood, leaning her forehead against his. "I'm going.. to put one, okay?"

She slowly spread her legs with the guide of Ren's hand, before he started his prep. He slowly a back and forth motion against the slit before adding a finger into the girl, feeling the tightness, his length throbbed at the thought of being inside her.

Makoto furrowed her eyebrows, just like how she remembered it, the feeling of his fingers didn't really hurt but the sensation was strange. She felt the finger lightly massage into the inner walls in her, she kept her mouth occupied as her lover place gentle kisses on her jawline to ease tension. She felt the second finger entering, making scissoring motions in her, there was a slight sting to the feel but she didn't mind it. She suddenly remembered that Ren hasn't pleasured himself for awhile, she felt like it wasn't fair that it was all her getting the attention.

Feeling a bit bold, she removed her free hand from her mouth and reached down to the boy's pants, stroking the growing bulge through the clothing. She heard the boy's hitched breathing, she continued the rubbing as he let out small grunts. Her heart raced hearing a small lowered groan along with grind of his hips against her hand, the male stuck his face between her neck and shoulder, now adding the third finger.

"A-Ah, Makoto." He breathed against her skin, stretching her slowly, trying his best not to thrust the fingers too fast. He tried to control his hips from adding too much pleasure for him, but it felt amazing. He rubbed her walls, pushing his three fingers deeper before he finally heard a loud squeak from the girl whom twisted her face and arched her back in pleasure, she opened her mouth to let out a silent moan, gripping the boy's shoulder and his erection. He rubbed the same spot harder, getting more and more reactions from the girl, her small moans started becoming slightly louder.

"Makoto." He whispered huskily, still feeling the girl's palm against his bulge. With a hoarse voice, he shushed his lover. "We.. Ah, need to keep, q-quiet."

That seem to make the girl to bite back her lips, with her face into another shade of red. He pulled her closer, catching her lips and letting her close her moans into his mouth as he continue to stretch her, increasing the pace of the prepping. The sound of their lewd tongues smacking and Ren's fingers thrusting into Makoto's wet clitoris were the only things that were heard in the room, they both hoped the sounds didn't reach outside of their reach.

Soon later, Ren slowly pulled his fingers out his lover and Makoto felt like she could finally breathe properly, she carefully laid her back on the table, giving the boy the full image of her. Ren groaned under his breath gazing at the girl's messy hair, sweat rolling down her neck to her chest, hickeys marked all over her bare torso.

_Fucking gorgeous._

He arched his back on the table, elbows trapping the girl, spreading her legs farther. He needed her, badly. So badly.

"Do you have a condom?" He ran his fingers through his hair, still enjoying the view of the girl below him. Suddenly the girl squirmed, her face brightening, she pointed the the nearby work table in the corner.

"I-In my bag." She pointed to her schoolbag on the table, embarrassed. Ren was even surprised she got away with bringing condoms to school, before he finally got the message. He chuckled.

"You planned this through, didn't you?" He smirked, kissing the corners of her mouth. Makoto just hid her eyes behind the back of her hands in response, whining in shame. Ren shakes his head in amusement before pulling away from the girl to search for the condoms, rummaging through her belongings and finally finding two packets of them.

Returning to his lover, Ren started unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning the pants whilst watching Makoto pry her hands away from her face and push her tights and panties off of her ankles with her feet, leaving the only remotely clothing on her was her skirt. He pulled the pants and his boxers down hanging around his hips before springing out his hard erection, he hissed at the cold air hitting his bare length as the sensitivity around it kept him occupied. Ren rip the condom packaging with his teeth, immediately rolling down the rubber on his length. Spitting onto his palm again, he lather up his cock generously, making sure he was lubed up properly. He could feel Makoto's eyes watching him, he glanced up quickly to her lustful gaze and found her rubbing her slit to satisfy her needs while she was waiting.

Ren gently removed her fingers away, replacing it with his cock, he grinded the head against the wetness, both groaning at the feeling.

"P-Please, Ren, a-ah, I need you." Makoto pressed her words desperately, pushing her hips more to his, cupping his cheek in her hand. The boy nodded.

"I'm going in slowly, alright? Tell me to stop if it hurts." He kissed the girl's forehead gently, showing reassurance. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Y-You won't." Makoto replied, smiling to him before softly kissing him.

Ren cursed, lightly pressing the head to her slit, entering slowly and carefully, watching the girl's expressions to get the sense of any pain from her. Makoto's closed eyes winced a bit and he stopped, not wanting to hurt the girl even more. He continued slowly with the sign of her nodding, telling him to move more. He grunt at the tightness around his length, slowly entering more into the slick wetness, it felt so good. He sense the brunette's legs wrapped around his waist once he was fully in, and he waited for his lover's confirmation.

"Are you okay?" A worried Ren consulted the girl, squeezing her thighs in comfort. The girl nodded, claiming that she can take the small pain away. Ren continued to place kisses everywhere to distract her from the sting, whilst whispering sweet nothings. "You feel so good, so amazing."

Makoto felt the same pain she had during their first time, it was familiar but she handled it well. She has never felt so full before and she loved it. A few more moments when she was finally comfortable, nodding to the boy.

Ren hesitated for a while but then slowly pulled out and thrusting back in, keeping his hands in contact with her body, sliding his hands to her hips, releasing a sharp grunt. He repeated the motion, keeping an easy rhythm, watching his lover's expressions for any sign of pain and pleasure. Still with his steady thrusts, he shifted a bit and lightly brushed against the brunette's inner spot, pulling a breathy gasp from her. The hints of pain were slowly fading away, replaced with rushing adrenaline and Makoto was controlling her noises with only quiet moans of her lover's name.

Ren could hear the girl's call for his name with every movement he makes, he groaned at the feeling of her tightening around him. He laid his forehead on her chest, focusing all into his thrusts, hearing the sound of their soft skin slapping in the room along with Makoto's shaky moans for him. The table under them as well was moving along with them, creaking. The boy suddenly sense Makoto's body tensing up, he slowed down, only to realize that her back was in slight pain from laying down on the creaky table. He then immediately moved and carefully picked up the girl with her legs around his waist still, catching her off guard, almost scaring her as well.

"R-Ren, what are you doing?" Makoto's voice cracked, it was still hoarse from all the action. She moaned at the position, his cock going more deeper when she wrapped her arms around his neck in slight panic. The next thing she knew, she was on the boy's lap on the chair she was sitting on moments ago.

"I figured that you would be uncomfortable in the same posture for the whole time, plus I like this position better." Ren laughed between his kisses and nibbles on her earlobe, his hands settled on her hips. "I get to see you up close."

Makoto's heart skipped a beat along with a sharp gasp with their position only for Ren to go even deeper into her, brushing her spot again. She felt unfamiliar with the new position, everything feeling foreign to her suddenly. She shyly hid her face into the boy's bare chest, feeling her sweat stick with his. Slowly, Ren began to move again, taking dominance again. He took small steps, thrusting up and gradually increase his pace.

The brunette has never felt this kind of sensation before with the new position, she breathed into her lover's ear, moaning his name again. She wanted more, the pace was driving her mad to the point she started moving back into his hips. The feeling earned both of them moaning to each other, and Makoto begged for more.

"Ren, u-uh, _please_ , faster." She gently bit his neck, muffling the remaining noises into the skin as she moved along with his steady thrusts and Ren listened to her commands with pleasure.

He leaned his face to the girl's hair, kissing it as he increased the undulation of his hips, brushing her spot again and again. He gripped the girl's waist, digging his nails into her skin as he groaned into her ear at the amount of satisfaction from his moving thrusts, sensing the same tightness around him.

"My Queen." He breathed, gritting his teeth, quickening their pace. "So good for me, Queen."

Makoto moaned at that. Hearing her own codename made her feel so tingly inside, all the heat surrounding her sending impulses between her legs, she was practically bouncing on his lap. "Joker. My Joker.."

The couple moved to look at each other's faces, their heavy breaths intermix. They were completely immerse in their own place, forgetting about the outside world, it was only them. The whole room smelt like hot sex and the only sounds were heard were their skin slapping, even the two were not even sure if people outside could hear them anymore. They didn't care.

"Harder, please, Joker." Makoto whined, digging her nails into his skin, dragging red marks across his shoulders. "Joke--ah!"

Hitting her spot numerous times, Ren could feel the girl closer to her edge as she was squeezing his length in all the good ways he loved. He breathed out the girl's codename, grinding inside her.

"I love you, I-I lo-ah, you, my beautiful Queen."

"Kiss me." She hoarsely whispered, before licking her lips. "Mmfh, p-please."

In response, the two devoted into a messy kiss, reaching their peak, their rhythm was faltering but it was enough for Makoto to voice her whispers into the kiss, cradling his face with one hand. She finally falls over the edge with a muffled moan of Ren's name, releasing transparent liquid down to her thighs, curling her toes and clenching down hard onto his length. In return, Ren sped up to follow up his release, feeling her clenching. He thrusted up and threw his head back, choking out a shaky groan of Makoto's name, coming into the condom with a curse.

"Fuck." He hung his head back, seeing white through his blurry eyes, trying to catch his breath. He felt the brunette bury her head into the crook of his neck, tensing her body at the overstimulation with the faltered grinds into her. Coming both from their highs, Ren felt soft kisses on his neck, he relaxed his tired muscles with his girlfriend's blessed care for him. He opened his eyes only to be met with a flustered and sweating Makoto, even after post-sex, she still looked beautiful.

"You look good like this." He reached up to stroke the girl's messy hair before giving her a short kiss. Her face heated up, whining in embarrassment.

"Shut up." She pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear, looking away shyly. He chuckled, still smothering her with kisses all over her face before hearing a small whisper of "I love you too." He smiled, kissing her forehead, cuddling into her embrace.

"I-I'm going to pull out, alright?" The now limp cock was probably going to make the girl uncomfortable, he thought while warning her. She nodded, bracing herself as she held the boy's shoulders, lifting up her hips. Ren slowly pulled out, earning another quick groan from the girl along the way. He rolled off the used condom, tying it and stuck it back into the forgotten condom packet on the table before throwing it into bin. After that, they immediately continued their cuddling.

Glancing around the room, he noticed their clothes around the council room thrown hazardously. They can clean it later, he thinks, maybe after their cuddling.

"Is it what you expected?" He asked, with a response of a tired Makoto looking up to him.

"What is?"

"The sex." He straightforwardly said, amused seeing the girl's face brighten, she grumbled something under her breath.

"S-Stop saying like that with such a straight face." She sneered to the boy, only to make him laugh.

"Last time I recall, you were moaning my codename." This only made the girl even more embarrassed than she was just now. "Right, my Queen?"

She hid her face behind her hands, unresponsive, more likely speechless, as he could tell from the colour of the tips of her ears. He laughed, continuing to joke along with her, finally ending with her giggling.

"What time is it?" Makoto yawned, tired from all the action, closing her mouth in the mean time.

"It's already pass school time." He laughed, fixing his hair. "We spent more time here than we're supposed to."

Makoto started laughing as well. "Didn't you also promise the others for a meeting today?"

"They're probably wondering why we're so late." Giggles erupted from the couple just imagining the crew waiting impatiently for them, not knowing a single thing of what they were doing. "We probably need to get to them quickly."

"C'mon, let's clean you up then, darling." Ren sweetly kissed Makoto's cheek, stroking her hair.

-

The bell rung on Leblanc's door, catching the owner's attention. Sojiro chuckled, greeting the new found couple. "Welcome back."

Ren smiled up to him, along with Makoto bowing politely. The three suddenly heard footsteps rushing down the stairs, along with whispers. The couple were greeted with the Thieves on the stairs, Ryuji in front of the commotion with a perplexed expression.

"What took you guys so long?!" Ryuji grumbled, with Ann behind him, staring at the brunette with concern. "We even thought you both went off on a secret date."

That made Ren snort and Makoto tugging on the boy's sleeve, looking slightly nervous. The leader shooed the teenagers up the stairs and climbed up to his now crowded room, with them already setting up the table for the usual meetings.

"Seriously! We were all so worried." Morgana jumped on the work table, gazing at the suspious couple while flopping his tail, feeling up Haru petting him. "I had to go home with Ryuji and Ann because _someone_ forgot their bag."

The couple looked at each other with a hidden message behind their eyes. "Sorry. T-The.. counseling.. took a bit longer than expected." She laughed it off nervously, looking at her boyfriend for help. Ren discreetly shook his head to her, before watching Makoto mouth something incoherently. He sighed, not trying to get caught from his oblivious friends.

The Thieves took noticed at the couple, who were whispering to each other. They raised their eyebrows of their nervous actions and their silent hesitant talking.

Ren rubbed his head, allowing him to look somewhat normal. "It's a long story."

Oh, it definitely was, Makoto thought.

"Hm. It's okay, we just heard from Ann that you were acting weird and Ren went to talk to you." Futaba sat down on the chair, also weirded out with the couple's actions.

Haru nodded. "Was there something wrong, Mako-chan?"

"I'm just glad Ren got to talk you for a while, you looked really scared this morning." Ann sighed, smiling to the brunette who was already seated down, still looking at Ren for help, feeling the blood pool to her cheeks.

"Yeah, Makoto was.. having trouble with the teachers. She didn't have anyone else to go to." Ren hesitated his words in the middle, hoping it was convincing to the crew, only to met with more suspicion from them.

"You could always just tell us what happened, Makoto." Yusuke sat down, trying to read the couple's peculiar behavior around the group.

Makoto immediately shook her head. "N-No, it's fine! It might drag the conversation too long, and we have a meeting to go through right now." Hints of shame was coming up on her quite easily, fearing that the crew might've figured out their dirty little secret in the council room. She felt the boy next to her felt up her hand, holding them, giving some sort of reassuring comfort to make her relax.

Still with unsure lingering stares, the others just shrugged it off but time to time they would give quick glances to the couple during the whole meeting. Something with them is definitely off, they just couldn't put their finger on it.

Starting off their meeting with their leader discussing the next Mementos quest, Ren watched as the Thieves listened to his words intensively, listening to every detail and strategy from him. And the next thing they knew, the time went flying by as the meeting ended with Ryuji stretching his arms, yawning and the others cleaning up their belongings, ready to get home for tomorrow's infiltration.

Ann was already up and ready to lift up the table until suddenly something caught her eye. Sitting next to Makoto, she examined the small red and purple bruises on her nape and under her neck line, her first instinct was to worry.

"Makoto, what on earth happened to your neck?" She exclaimed, getting closer to the brunette. She held her shoulder to examine her neck more, wondering what incident behind the bruises.

Makoto gasped audibly, widened her eyes and covered her neck immediately, she saw as the crew looked at her in complete curiousity. Her heart stopped, she had no weird excuse for it nor did she have a chance to think up an excuse now, leaving herself and Ren completely silent. She glanced at Ren who's frozen in his seat, gazing at her. He gripped his fist, preparing for the worst. They should've covered up more.

The Thieves glance at the hesitating couple and at one another, confused. Trying to process what was happening, and why they were so quiet. Until they looked at Makoto's bruises on her neck, and suddenly everything clicked. They all gasped in unison.

"CHRIST!"

"Gross!"

"What the fuck!?"

"Wait, what? I'm still confused."

"OH MY GOD?!" Ann squealed loudly, eyes widened and her hands closing her mouth, looking at Haru who was just as surprised as she is, Futaba was digging her face into her both of her hands, practically embarassed, not knowing how to react. Ryuji burst out of laughter to the point he almost fell out of his chair along with Morgana who laughed along with the blonde. Yusuke on the other hand stood there, still confused, asking the others why they were freaking out. Bless him.

"Please help me, dear God." Makoto arched her face into her lap, feeling her face crept up with all the blood shading her entire face and her whole body as a whole. Ren silently palmed his face with both of his hands and reaching up to ruffle his hair, suddenly just wanting to dig up his grave and be done already with his life. He felt Ryuji patting his back, laughter still erupting from the blonde and the feline.

What a day for the Phantom Thieves Leader and Advisor.

**Author's Note:**

> soOoOOoooo what did y'all think? im trying to improve my smut writing more lmaodbdkdbfj BUT i hope you guys enjoyed it anyway! The ending was a bit rushed too aAaaAAa
> 
> Update; I updated the new official name Akira to Ren!! I hope y'all don't mind uwu


End file.
